Mix Up Mash Up
by DisneyChannelLover
Summary: A new kind of evil is lurking around the state of California. When two twin boys who were separated at birth come together they must learn that family is the most important treasure anyone could ever have. But when the evil threatens to tear them all apart will they be able to fight back and save their loved ones? Or will the evil destroy them first? Read to Find Out.
1. Chapter 1

Mix Up Mash Up - A A.N.T Farm/Mighty Med Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter one of the first A.N.T Farm/Mighty Med crossover! Anyway I hope you guys like this story a lot because I am super excited to work on it! :) As normal I own nothing from either shows! This chapter is short mainly because it's the start but I still hope you like it! :) ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 1

**Point Place, Mighty Med, Friday 7:58 PM...  
**

"Should we tell them?" Skyler asked as she and Horace Diaz stood in the main therapist room.

"No, it would only put them in more danger." Horace said as Skyler sent him a look. "That and we really don't need another normo." Horace added.

"I know but Oliver's going to be crushed if he finds out that I knew and didn't tell him." Skyler said with a frown as she sat down.

"Yes, but it's best if we kept it quiet." Horace said as he looked at the clip boar he was holding in his hands.

"So Oliver has powers?" Alan asked as Horace nodded. "And a twin?" Alan asked with interest.

"Once again, yes, and both of you better not say anything to either of them." Horace said as he pointed to Skyler and Alan.

"By "them" you mean Kaz and Oliver right?" Alan asked as he put air quotes around the word them.

"Of course he does dumby!" Skyler stated as she smacked Alan on the shoulder.

"Good because I don't know the other one and I don't want to know him." Alan said with a look.

"I know one Oliver was bad enough." Horace said as Alan nodded in agreement.

"Hey don't say stuff about Oliver and Horace how did you find out about his twin?" Skyler asked with wonder as she stood up.

"Well Time Line was here again and he came to give me a message." Horace said with a hint of worry.

"What was the message?" Alan asked with wonder.

"He said that at the end of the month two twins who were separated at birth would meet on their birthday." Horace said as Skyler laughed.

"Sounds like Alex and Carmon from Coventry." Skyler said with a laugh as Horace sent her a look. "Carry on." Skyler stated suddenly.

"As I was saying when the boys meet their powers will come together to stop a force that was so evil, and the force wants to take them both." Horace said.

"Wait, you mean like take over them?" Alan asked with confusion.

"Yes Alan, the force wants to take over the twins and destroy them from the inside and take over both of our worlds." Horace said with a frown.

"That sounds horrible!" Alan stated with a look of shock and fright.

"And that is why we need to not tell Oliver or Kaz about Oliver's twin." Horace said as the two nodded.

"Right and do you know who his twin is?" Skyler asked with hope and wonder.

"No. But all I know is that his name is Fletcher, and that's all I know." Horace said as he looked at his clip board again.

"Really?" Alan asked as Horace nodded. "Who names twins Oliver and Fletcher?" Alan asked with wonder.

"Who knows but it's better then your name." Skyler said as Horace laughed and Alan sent her a look.

"Shut up!" Alan said with a whine. Skyler and Horace laughed...

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter one! Do not worry everyone else will come in the next few chapter's. So thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! :)- DisneyChannelLover  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Mix Up Mash Up - A A.N.T Farm/Mighty Med Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter two! OMG! Thanks so much for all the reviews from the first chapter! I'm so glad a lot of you are interested in this! Anyway sorry for the three day wait but I have normal school and then driving school so it's really hard for me to update but I'm trying as best as I can guys! I promise! I don't have driving school on Friday so I will try and update but I also don't have normal school on Saturday or Sunday so I try and update until driving school on those days. Anyway to not make you wait any longer please ENJOY chapter two! I own nothing! :)**

* * *

Chapter 2

**Pin Point Location, San Fransisco Z-Tech, Tuesday 8:45 AM...**

Fletcher sighed as he slammed his English binder shut. For class he was suppose to write an adventure story that had him and all his friends in the story line. There was suppose to be a plot, a villain, heroes, action, and whatever else he wanted to add. To be honest this was harder then he thought it was going to be because English was a hard subject for him, he wasn't very bright, and he didn't have a real good imagination. Art was his favorite subject and that was mainly because he was an art prodigy. No matter he decided to leave his and Angus's shared room for a while.

He wanted to go see what his best friends Chyna Parks and Olive Doyle were up too and he was hoping they were in a crazy mess. Mainly because it would give him something to do, and it would help take his mind of his homework for a little while. As he walked towards the roomavator he smiled at the thought of seeing his friends, his birthday was coming up and he was happy that they were all here to celebrate it with him. However when he entered the roomavator he thought about Kennedy, his girlfriend. He tended to break up with her sometimes before his birthday, he really hated her.

"Hey Fletcher happy three days before your birthday!" Chyna stated as soon as he walked into the room, she hugged him.

"Thanks Chyna, but you don't have to say that everyday until Friday." Fletcher said with a small laugh.

"I know but I want too because your one of my best friends." Chyna said with a smile. "Oh and I have a question for you!" Chyna said with happiness.

"Yes?" Fletcher wondered as he and Chyna sat down on one of the orange couches in the main lobby.

"I was wondering if me and Olive could take you out to dinner for your birthday on Friday?" Chyna asked as Fletcher nodded.

"Sure I'd love that!" Fletcher exclaimed as Chyna let out a laugh of happiness.

The two sat there and began to talk about plans for Friday. This Friday Fletcher was going to be turning sixteen and your sixteenth birthday was always a big deal. However when he and Chyna were talking Kennedy had decided to walk into the main lobby. Which to be honest kind of was a mood killer, she didn't like Chyna, and having his girlfriend and best friend not get along kind of really sucked. It would be amazing if they two started to finally get along, it would be one of the best birthday's ever. No matter Kennedy went away after a while and they were going on a date later.

After talking to Chyna for a little while Fletcher decided that he needed to go shopping on his own. Ever since he was little he always went shopping three days before his birthday and bought himself a cupcake. He would always place a candle into the cupcake, light it, and blow it out. Fletcher mainly started this tradition because he didn't really have any friends before he joined the ant program and his parents never really cared. But even with friends now, he still did the tradition. Instantly as Fletcher thought about this, he began to wonder what to wish for.

**Pin Point Location, Hollywood California, Tuesday 10:55 AM...**

The teacher seemed to go on and on as she lectured about some time period in History that Oliver really could care less about. All he mainly wanted was for school to end so he and his best friend Kaz could held over to Mighty Med and work. Ever since they joined the super hero business Oliver has been busier then he had ever been in his life. School was hard and managing time was as well. But it was all worth the problems because he got to be a doctor for super hero's! How cool is that? Mighty Med was the only super hero hospital on Earth and he and Kaz got to work there.

No matter Oliver's thoughts came back to reality when the teacher smacked the chalk board with the ruler she was holding in her hand. Instantly he looked up at the board and began to write down more notes that the teacher had put up while he was thinking. A few minuets later the bell rang for class to end and Oliver was just happy. He was happy because it was Tuesday which meant three days till his sixteenth birthday and it was almost the weekend. That and school was almost over for the day and he could go to Mighty Med afterwards. Could this day get any better!?

"Hey Oliver, I need to talk to you!" Kaz said as soon as Oliver mad it to his locker, apparently it could get better.

"What?" Oliver wondered as he placed his History book into his locker and grabbed his Science book.

"Since your birthday is on Friday I was wondering if my family and your family could take you out to dinner?" Kaz asked with a hopeful smile.

"I don't know..." Oliver said with hesitation as he grabbed his small blue jacket and put it on.

"Come on please!?" Kaz begged as Oliver sighed, he knew Kaz wasn't going to stop until he said yes.

"Fine! But nothing big!" Oliver explained as he slammed his locker shut. "You know I hate attention." Oliver said as Kaz nodded.

"Why? You did that play about Frankenstein so your dad didn't know about Mighty Med." Kaz explained as he walked like a zombie and laughed.

"Yeah and I hated it." Oliver said as Kaz rolled his eyes and playfully shoved him.

"Oh and do you think you'd be allowed to come over tonight after Med?" Kaz asked with wonder as Oliver shook his head.

"I can't I have to go shopping tonight." Oliver said as Kaz sent him an odd look.

But Kaz didn't say anything else, he knew not to bug Oliver to much about something. The truth was Oliver really needed to go shopping, he always went shopping three days before his birthday and bought himself a cupcake with a candle. It was a tradition he had started ever since he was little and he wasn't going to stop now. No matter he and Kaz began to talk about their favorite super hero's and they walked into Science class and sat down next to one another at their assigned seats. They were lucky enough to be assigned next to one another. A little while later the teacher began.

This class was just as boring as the last one and Oliver began to think about his birthday. His sixteenth birthday was in three days and for some odd reason he could just feel like something weird was going to happen. It didn't feel like a bad weird, but it felt like a good weird, and to be honest Oliver was kind of scared to know. Anyway class went on forever and Oliver began to think about Mighty Med again and about Skyler Storm. Skyler was his love at the moment, he would do anything for her in a heat beat and even Kaz knows that. Who knows maybe they'll get together on his birthday...

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter two! I even made it longer for you guys! :) I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! I will try and update again when I can! :) Who knew they had so much in common lol :) - DisneyChannelLover  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Mix Up Mash Up - A A.N.T Farm/Mighty Med Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well two updates in one day! This chapter is more about A.N.T Farm and it's Zolton and Winter's side. So please ENJOY! :) Anyway thanks for all the reviews from last chapter you guys ROCK! :) This chapter is short just mainly because well once you read it you'll know. The next chapter I will definitely try and make it longer! I own nothing from either shows! So please ENJOY! :)**

* * *

Chapter 3

**Pin Point Location, San Fransisco Z-Tech, Tuesday 5:59 PM...**

"WHAAAT!?" A very annoyed Winter asked as she looked at Zolton Grundy in shock. "Are you sure?" Winter asked as Zolton nodded.

"Yes I'm sure." Zolton said as he began to pace back and forth in his office.

"How did you even find out?" Winter asked with interest as she sent him a look.

"Don't know but some how my student files were mixed up and I was given other information on someone who looks like Fletcher." Zolton explained.

"So, he has a twin?" Winter wondered as Zolton nodded. "What do we do about this!?" Winter questioned in an upset voice.

"Nothing, we speak nothing of it, Fletcher doesn't find out, and all is good." Zolton said as Winter nodded in agreement.

"Good we don't need another little rod - I mean angle wondering around here." Winter stated as she stopped herself from her insults.

"You have to swear you'll promise to keep this a secrete and not tell Mr. Quimby." Zolton explained as he sat down at his desk and frowned.

"Keep something about the little twerp that he doesn't know, count me in." Winter muttered to herself as she looked up at Zolton with a smile.

"So, what do you say!?" Zolton questioned as he sent Winter a hopeful look.

"Of course I'll keep the secrete what he doesn't know won't kill him." Winter explained with a smile, which suddenly turned into an evil smile.

"Great keep this up Winter and you might get a promotion!" Zolton said with a smile.

"Well I do love working here in Z-Tech with you and all the little angles around here!" Winter said as she grinned her teeth together.

"So do I, oh and before I forget I need you to do a school check, you know just make sure everything is in order." Zolton said as he looked at his desk.

"Sure thing Mr. Grundy and also are we telling anyone about this twin?" Winter wondered as Zolton looked up at her with thought.

"No." Zolton said as Winter nodded. "We speak nothing because who knows what would happen if people found out." Zolton explained with fright.

"Alright, well I'll get ready to go and do that check." Winter said as she turned to leave.

"Oh and Winter thanks for being a great employee!" Zolton stated with a smile as Winter smiled and nodded, she left the room and closed the door.

"If Quimby doesn't know anything about his twin, why not use this knowledge against him?" Winter muttered to herself with an evil smile, she walked away...

* * *

**A/N - Well there chapter three! Not good for Winter to know hu? Anyway thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	4. Chapter 4

Mix Up Mash Up - A A.N.T Farm/Mighty Med Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter four! Thanks so much for all the reviews from last chapter you guys are AMAZING! Anyway I really made this chapter long for both side of the story. By the way both sides are even and there are the same amount of reading lol :) As normal I own NOTHING from either shows! So please ENJOY chapter four! :)**

* * *

Chapter 4

**Point Location, Hollywood California The Domain, Wensday 3:45 PM...**

The Domain was more crowded for a comic book store then it normally was. For some reason there were a bunch of people here and it began to make Oliver wonder weather or not him and Kaz should still be here. But they couldn't leave, not yet anyway, they were suppose to meet Gus and Jordan here soon and four of them were going to go and hang out. Jordan wanted to do something with Oliver since his birthday was coming up and she wouldn't be able to go to dinner with them on Friday because she had to take her driver's test. She was hoping to get her license.

So for now Oliver and Kaz were hanging out until their friends came. Oliver just hoped that he or Kaz didn't get called into Mighty Med because they'd have to leave Gus and Jordan again and he did not want to do that at all. No matter Oliver sat down on one of the many chairs in The Domain and he pulled out one of the very many comic books he happened to have with him. He loved reading about super heroes, and he loved working to help save them. Kaz had walked over and joined him, and they began to talk to one another, they stopped Jordan and Gus came walking through the door.

"Oliver! Kaz! Please tell Gus to shut up and that the word is roBOT and not roBOAT!" Jordan stated as Oliver sat up on the chair.

"I am not getting involved in this." Oliver said as Jordan sent him a look.

"Whatever, so are we still going to go to the movies?" Jordan asked as Kaz nodded.

"Um yes!" Kaz said as Oliver rolled his eyes.

"This is Star Wars Jordan! We never miss Star Wars!" Gus stated as Oliver and Kaz nodded in agreement.

"Whatever you dorks, let's just get going, before you two have to run off to do who knows what." Jordan said as she looked at Oliver and Kaz.

"What do you mean!?" Oliver questioned with wonder.

"Yeah!" Kaz said as he came up behind Oliver and sent Jordan a look.

"I mean every-time were about to do something you two always ditch to do who knows what." Jordan said as something beeped from Oliver.

"Um...speaking of ditching..." Oliver said as he looked in his pocket and then back up at Jordan.

"Oh no you two are not ditching today! Oliver were hanging out to celebrate your birthday!" Jordan exclaimed with a frown.

"Yeah plus this is Star Wars!" Gus said as Jordan clutched her hands together and turned to Gus.

"Shut up about Star Wars for one moment!" Jordan said as she turned back to Oliver and Kaz.

"Were sorry, but we have to go." Kaz said as he and Oliver began to walk out of the store.

"If you ditch you lose a friend! It's as simple as that!" Jordan stated as both boys stopped.

"What!?" Oliver questioned as he stopped in his tracks and turned to Jordan. "Your making us chose!?" Oliver questioned as Jordan nodded.

"Yes unless you tell me why you two are ditching me and Gus again." Jordan said as Oliver sent Kaz a pleading look who shook his head.

"Sorry we can't tell you." Oliver said as Jordan frowned, the two left the store.

Oliver frowned because he knew he had jut lost Jordan as a friend. So far Oliver could tell that this was going to be a bad birthday because losing a friend two days before really sucks and it hurts a lot. However he understood where Jordan was going, if he was Jordan, and she was him, he would hate to be stood up each time. But if she knew about Mighty Med she would understand. Of course she was never going to find out because Kaz wouldn't let Oliver tell her no matter how many times he begged Kaz. It was the rules, and Oliver had to respect the rules, but he hated rules.

He and Kaz walked about three blocks before they finally arrived to the hospital where Mighty Med was secretly located. As soon as they entered the hospital they went right to where the secrete entrance to Mighty Med was. However Oliver couldn't help but fell bad about ditching Jordan and Gus for the millionth time. This whole quilt thing was really starting to get to him and to be honest he kind of didn't want to be at Mighty Med at the moment. But for some reason his thoughts changed when he saw Skyler Storms a few feet away from him, Oliver couldn't help but smile...

**Pin Point Location, San Francisco Z-Tech, Wednesday 6:39…**

The screen flashed colors as Fetcher watched a movie about his favorite super hero Agua Man. No matter how many times he's seen the movie he loved it even more. Ever since he was little Fletcher could remember that he had a thing for super heroes and he always imagined what it would be like if they were real. That and Fletcher always wanted to work with super heroes as well, it was like something was telling him that they were all secretly around. By the time the movie finished it was almost seven. So Fletcher decided to go and get something to eat.

Standing up Fletcher stretched and began to walk out of his and Angus's room and headed for the roomavator. When he entered the roomavator he noticed that he wasn't the only one standing waiting for their stop. Fletcher noticed that there were a couple of people he has seen around Z-Tech. Like there was Dixon, Olive's ex boyfriend, there was Justin, Rachel, Megan, and heck there was even Angus who just the left as Fletcher came in. A few minuets later Fletcher was outside and he had gotten a pizza and a smoothie and sat down at one of the tables.

"Seriously!? Fletcher tell Chyna she's being ridiculousness!" Olive stated as she and Chyna came from the roomavator and up too him.

"Um...that depends on what your talking about." Fletcher said as he took a sip into his smoothie.

"I'm saying that person can eat their own puke." Olive said as Fletcher did a spit take with his drink and looked at Olive.

"Why would you be even talking about that!?" Fletcher wondered as Chyna handed him a napkin, he wiped his face off.

"Because Chyna says it's impossible, but if cats can eat their puke, then so can people." Olive said as Fletcher sent Chyna a look.

"I was only saying it because there was a cat that eat throw up when we came back to Z-Tech from shopping." Chyna said with an eye roll.

"Well you pointed it out and you asked the question, and I gave you an answer!" Olive stated as she sat down across from Fletcher.

"You know as interesting as this sounds, I was wondering if we could NOT talk about this while I eat!?" Fletcher questioned as the girls looked at him.

"Right sorry, maybe next time Chyna shouldn't ask about the subject." Olive said as Chyna sat down between Olive and Fletcher.

"WHAAT!?" Chyna questioned as she mimicked Winter. "Don't pin this on me!" Chyna stated with a look.

"Whatever, are we still on for Friday then?" Olive questioned as Chyna and Fletcher nodded.

"Speaking of which, Fletcher what do you want for your birthday!?" Chyna wondered as she looked at Fletcher, who started to think.

"I don't know." Fletcher said as Olive sent him a look. "Anything I guess." Fletcher said as he took a bite into his pizza.

"That doesn't help you idiot!" Olive stated as Fletcher sent her a hurt look.

"Calm down Olive, no need to get mean." Chyna said with worry. "Are you sure, isn't there something you've always wanted?" Chyna asked again.

"Well...I've always wanted a sibling I guess." Fletcher said with a shrug. "I have always been an only child." Fletcher explained with a frown.

"Makes sense, and I like what your thinking, but I don't think I can buy you a sibling let alone wrap it." Chyna said as she, Olive, and Fletcher laughed.

"A sibling!? That's dumb, besides I love being an only child." Olive said as she leaned back and put her arms behind her back.

"Easy for you to say, I want someone I can talk to, someone I can count on besides you guys." Fletcher said as Chyna nodded.

"You mean like how me and Cameron are?" Chyna asked as Fletcher nodded.

"Yes." Fletcher said in a small voice as everything went silent between the three.

The three friends sat there in awkward silence for a while. Neither one of them knew what to say since their conversation. In all honesty Fletcher did want a sibling, a brother to be clear. His parents never really cared about him and he never really had anyone to talk to. Sure he had Chyna and Olive but he never had a sibling to go to or someone to protect him and love him like family. The thought went away from his mind when Olive stood up and walked past him to the smoothie and food bar. However she walked by he couldn't help but notice her.

Her blonde wavy hair bounced on her shoulders and back and blew a little in the wind. Olive's smile got to him and for some reason it made him fell happy inside. This wasn't right, why was he thinking these things!? Fletcher turned and looked at Olive more closely as she walked back. She had more curves in her body then he noticed before, and he eyes sparkled in the dusk light. This was a problem, Fletcher thought about what was going on. For some reason he could see Olive in a whole new light and he had no idea what even started this. He figured it out, he was in love...

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter four! updated on Friday like I said lol! Looks like trouble is going on for Oliver and Kaz. It also looks like Fletcher's falling in love...Anyway thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! :) - DisneyChannelLover **


	5. Chapter 5

Mix Up Mash Up - A A.N.T Farm/Mighty Med Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter five! Thanks so much for all your reviews from last chapter you guys ROCK! :) As normal I own nothing from either shows sadly! But I will let you know things get a little intense in this chapter. So please ENJOY! :)**

**Warning : Two swear words and offensive comments... **

* * *

Chapter 5

**Pin Point Location, San Fransisco Z-Tech, Thursday 8:25 AM...  
**

_Fletcher turned as Chyna was shot to the ground. Instantly he screamed and made a dash forward towards her, Chyna was laying on the ground slowly dying. But as he ran froward some girl who had long brown hair and brown eyes came charging at him. Fletcher jumped over her and flipped landing on his feet. _

_The brown haired girl turned swiftly and slammed into his back knocking him to the ground. Chyna began to cough and try standing on her hands and knees, Olive ran forward but was stopped by a boy with black hair and tan skin. Fletcher didn't catch much of the boy who was holding her back. _

_But yet Fletcher's second favorite super hero Skyler Storms came rushing up and slapped the brown hair girl across the face. Instantly the two went into a combat and Skyler shoved Fletcher to the ground and made him slid back towards where Oliver was with the black haired boy. _

_Chyna finally got to her feet and Fletcher grabbed her hands and pulled her into in the small group that stood watching Skyler Storms and the young brown haired girl fight. Before anyone knew what was going on there was a flash and a brown haired boy ran past the group faster then lighting._

_"Oliver get back here!" The boy with black hair yelled as "Oliver" ran up and began to help Skyler. _

_Oliver and Skyler had managed to drag the brown haired girl off her feet and without warning Chyna had charged out to the fight and Fletcher had managed to follow. Olive and black haired boy, who still Fletcher had no idea on who he was, followed and the brown haired girl was lying on the ground. _

_She looked passed out. Instantly before Fletcher knew what he was doing, he and Oliver both bent down and pulled the mask off the brown haired girl..._

_..._

Beep Beep Beep...

Fletcher sat up instantly in a cold sweat. His alarm blared and he managed to hit the off button and flipped the blankets off of him. Tomorrow was his birthday and he was turning sixteen. To much was going on at the moment and honestly Fletcher had no idea what the dream he had just meant. Standing he looked at the clock and frowned, he had class in an hour and he needed to get ready, so he went to the bathroom and started the shower. After his long shower, he got dressed, brushed his teeth, combed his hair, and headed out to get some breakfast.

Whenever he entered the roomavator the dream came back to his mind. What did it mean? Who were the others besides him, Chyna, and Olive? Why were they in it? Who was the kid that looked like him? So many questions were going through his head that when the roomavator opened he began to walk forward and not pay attention. When he walked forward he ran into one of the couches and flipped over the front side and landed on the ground. Half the room was looking at him with worry and Fletcher sighed, this was going to be a long intresting day.

"Fletcher are you okay!?" Olive questioned as she and Chyna came over to him and helped him up.

"Yeah I'm fine, just have a lot of things on my mind." Fletcher explained as he sat down on the couch he just fell over.

"Like what?" Olive asked with wonder. "If you need to talk you can talk to us, we are here for you." Olive said with a smile as she sat down next to him.

"Well do you believe that dreams can tell the future?" Fletcher questioned as Olive thought for a moment.

"That depends, sometimes dreams seem so real that you think they really happened until you wake up." Olive said with a look. "Interesting Factoid about dreams, dreams can indeed tell the future sometimes depending how realistic they were to the human. That and dreams can also be a solution to someone's sub concision problems if there's too much stress. Plus dreams sometimes can predict the future depending on if there was a reason for certain things or certain people to appear in them. Dreams..." Olive said as Fletcher cut her off.

"Okay I get it thanks Olive." Fletcher said with a smile and a small laugh.

"No problem." Olive said with a smile as well. "If you need to talk just know I'm here for you." Olive said as she patted Fletcher on the shoulder.

"Thanks, you know I like this side of you." Fletcher said with a small blush.

"Oh well thanks Fletch, anyway I better see where Chyna ran off." Olive said as Fletcher noticed that Chyna was no longer around.

"I think you're intresting factoid scared her off!" Fletcher said with a laugh as Olive laughed and playfully shoved him.

"Shove off!" Olive said as she and Fletcher laughed, she waved him goodbye and left.

**Pin Point Location, Hollywood California, Thursday 11:45 AM...**

Oliver and Kaz laughed as they stood in the lunch line, they have only really been waiting for five minuets. But anytime they wait they always joke around and by the time they were done laughing their heads off they were grabbing their trays. After paying for their lunches both boys walked over to the table where Jordan and Gus were sitting, they were really hoping that Jordan was in a better mood today and forgave them. Oliver pulled a chair out and sat down next to Kaz across the table from Jordan and Gus. Instantly things grew awkwardly silent as they began to eat.

Everyone was silent because of how awkward things were. Jordan sat there with her arms crossed and daggers sent towards Oliver and Kaz. Gus was looking between everyone not knowing what to do or say. Oliver was slowly eating his lunch and glancing back up to Jordan trying to figure out what to say. Kaz...well Kaz was being himself and he was trying to open a packet of ketchup. This silence was really starting to annoy Gus and he looked between all three of his friends, he finally decided to turn to Jordan and say something to break the silence.

"Jordan just talk to them!" Gus said as Jordan sent him an annoyed look.

"No." Jordan said as she leaned back and crossed her arms.

"Look were sorry we couldn't tell you why even if we wanted to!" Oliver stated with plead in his voice.

"Oh...oh I'm sorry Guss did you hear something? Because I couldn't hear anything over the silence!" Jordan stated with anger.

"Jordan come on stop being angry they apologized, what more do you want them too do?" Gus asked with wonder as he eat some of his food.

"To not be back stabbing idiots!" Jordan exclaimed as she slammed her fist onto the table.

"Look it's not our faults, okay, we want to tell you were we go, were just...were not allowed okay!" Kaz exclaimed, by now everyone was watching.

"Why not!? What do you two go and fuck one another or something!?" Jordan questioned as Oliver stood up.

"What!? No! You know I like someone and besides even if me and Kaz were the last two people on Earth, no way!" Oliver said with annoyance.

"Yeah!" Kaz said from his seat, he looked up at Oliver. "Wait what!?" Kaz questioned with hurt as Oliver rolled his eyes.

"No offense." Oliver said as Kaz nodded.

"None taken." Kaz said with a small laugh.

"Oh that's right you like CONNIE! But yet she's not here! I wonder why? Maybe because she finds you back stabbing asshole!" Jordan shouted as she stood up.

"Okay Jordan now you've stepped out of line." Gus said as he stood and grabbed Jordan's arm.

"No I didn't, and Oliver whatever we had planned for your birthday. Count me out! I hate you both!" Jordan said as she turned around.

"But Jordan can't we talk about this!?" Oliver questioned as Jordan continued to walk away.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Jordan shouted from the other side of the lunch room.

Oliver stood in hurt and annoyance as Jordan left the room. That was probably the worst fight he had ever been in and he has fought with his father plenty of times, and losing Jordan for good a day before his birthday really hurt. Looking around Oliver noticed that the whole lunch room was looking at him with pure shock and instantly he looked down and sat back down next to Kaz. Gus was right Jordan had stepped out of line with everything she said and now there was no way that this patch could be fixed. She was ticked and he knew not to get on her bad side.

Lunch went on for Oliver and Kaz but they both sat their in silence and eat. When people stopped looking at them Oliver was happy because honestly he hated attention, and he hated when people looked at him. However lunch went slower then he wanted it too and when the bell rang Oliver and Kaz threw away their lunches and began to head towards their next classes. As Oliver walked he noticed that people were whispering about him because they were pointing and talking when he walked by. No doubt it was about what just happened, this was going to be a long afternoon...

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter five! Poor Oliver and Kaz. Jordan was way out of line, and good for Fletcher. At least things are going good for one of them. Oh and things are about to get intresting in the next few chapter's! :) So thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! Chapter six coming soon! :) - DisneyChannelLover  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Mix Up Mash Up - A A.N.T Farm/Mighty Med Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter six! Thanks so much for all the reviews from last chapter you guys ROCK! Anyway I know you all will love this chapter so without saying anything else please ENJOY chapter six! :) I own nothing from either shows! :) ENJOY! :)**

* * *

Chapter 6

**Pin Point Location, Hollywood California Mighty Med, Thursday 5:45 PM...**

Oliver laughed as Kaz began to climb out of the hole that was in the middle of the floor of the rec room. Last time they were in Mighty Med a super hero known as The Great Defender had pulled apart the floor thanks to them trying to prank him. Since then Horace hasn't gotten around to fixing the hole and someone had forgotten to put out the no floor caution sign. Which in this case Oliver wished they had because now he had to help Kaz out of the hole. For about a half hour they have been having trouble and Kaz had fallen back into the hole from trying to climb out so many times it wasn't funny.

After quiet a couple of attempts Oliver finally gave up and he was sitting on the floor in front of the hole. Kaz was still trying to climb out and failing each time, in fact he was getting annoyed that Oliver wasn't help. But instead Oliver grabbed his phone and began to video shoot Kaz trying to climb, this was so going on youtube later. As Olive filmed Kaz kept complaining and the two continued on what they were doing. Besides they were so busy that none of them noticed that Skyler and Alan had walked into the room and they were watching the scene and laughing.

"Oh you normos crack me up!" Alan said as he laughed and sat down on the couch next to him.

"Dude's this isn't funny!" Kaz called from the hole. "Can one of you help me!?" Kaz questioned as Skyler walked over and looked down at him.

"How did this even happen Oliver?" Skyler questioned as she turned and looked at him with interest.

"Well we walked in here and Kaz of course wasn't watching where he was walking and he fell in the hole." Oliver explained with a laugh.

"It's not funny!" Kaz called as Skyler laughed along with Oliver. "And I only fell because someone moved the caution no floor sign!" Kaz explained.

"Sorry that was my fault!" Alan called from the couch as Kaz made an angered face. "But now I'm glad I did move the sign!" Alan added with a smile.

"Oh shut up!" Kaz called as everyone laughed.

"Let's help him." Skyler said as Oliver nodded.

The two friends got on their knees and they both put their hands out and Kaz grabbed onto them. Instantly when Kaz grabbed them Skyler and Oliver began to pull and Kaz placed his feet on the side of the wall in order to help him move and stay balanced. They used as much strength as they possibly could and failed once again because Kaz had lost balance, slipped, and fell. Honestly this was really becoming a pain for Oliver and he grabbed onto one of Kaz's hands again and he began to pull Kaz up once more with the help of Skyler. They were close and Oliver was thinking they got it this time.

In fact they were standing up and pulling Kaz as hard as they could and Alan decided to actually come and help them. It was weird to see Alan grabbed onto both of Kaz's arms with them and all three of them pulled together. Before any of them knew it, Kaz was brought above ground and all four of them were flung all landed on the ground on top of one another in a dog pile and in very awkward positions as well. Alan was on the bottom and Oliver was on top of Alan, while Skyler was on Oliver, and Kaz was sprawled out across everyone. This was awkward.

"Get off me normo!" Alan shouted as Oliver rolled his eyes.

"I would if I could, but someone won't get off me!" Oliver stated as he squirmed.

"Oh please you like having Skyler on top of you!" Kaz called as Alan laughed.

"You know it!" Alan yelled as Kaz laughed along.

"Shut up!" Oliver and Skyler yelled at the same time as the doors to the rec room opened.

"What is going on here!?" Horace asked as he noticed the scene in front of him, everyone got off one another and stood up.

"Um, we were helping Kaz get out of the hole in the floor." Oliver explained as Horace nodded in understanding.

"Oh speaking of Skyler, Alan, and Horace, I was wondering if you wanted to join us in celebrating Oliver's birthday tomorrow!?" Kaz asked instantly.

"Count me out." Alan said as he turned and left the room, Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Sure I'd love to and happy birthday Oliver!" Skyler said with a smile as she hugged Oliver.

"Thanks." Oliver said with a smile as he hugged Skyler back. "Even though it's not till tomorrow." Oliver said with a laugh.

"Sure why not!" Horace said with a smile.

**Pin Point Location, San Fransisco Z-Tech, Thursday 9:59 PM...**

The stars danced quietly across the sky as Fletcher stood outside on the balcony of Z-Tech. He was really glad that no one was out here because at the moment he was leaning over the railing and looking at the sky. The cupcake he had bought three days before was sitting in his hands and it had the candle in, but it wasn't lit. Not yet anyway. Fletcher was thinking, thinking of what he wanted for his birthday the most and then he remembered his conversation from earlier with Chyna and Olive. Instantly he knew what he was wishing for. A small smile began to form on his lips.

Fletcher bent down and grabbed the small lighter that was in the bag with cupcake and lit the candle. He sang to himself in his head and he thought about his wish. As soon as he had it clearly in his mind he blew out the candle and smiled. Fletcher pulled the small candle out, placed it in the brown bag he had, and began to peel the cupcake wrapper off slowly. Instantly he began to eat it and threw the wrapper away when he was finished. This was what he did on his birthday every year as far as he could remember and he loved it because it gave him some time to himself.

"Hey Fletch!" Olive stated as she jumped up next to Fletcher making him jump in surprise. "Oh sorry!" Olive said with a worried look.

"It's fine, and hi." Fletcher said with a smile. "What brings you up here?" Fletcher wondered as Olive leaned on the railing next to him.

"I was looking for you, Kennedy told me you were coming up here." Olive explained as Fletcher nodded.

"Oh she did?" Fletcher asked as Olive nodded. "Well then I'm glad she told you." Fletcher said with a smile.

"Me too and I wanted to give you this." Olive said as she grabbed a big box that was wrapped, Fletcher looked at her in shock, it was huge.

"Thanks!" Fletcher said as the two of them sat down and Fletcher began to un-wrap the present.

Both friends sat there as Fletcher un-wraped the purple and blue paper from the box. In fact he even asked Olive to help him and she did, so as soon as they were done ripping the paper off they both rolled some of it into a ball and threw them at one another. They were have a present wrapped paper ball fight until they finally had enough and went back to the giant box. When Fletcher went to open the lid of the box he noticed that it the sides were tapped, Olive laughed, and when she did she began to help him un-tap the box. Instantly the pulled the lid off.

Fletcher was amazed at what he was seeing inside the box. It was a giant blanket, with lots of pictures of him and Olive together. In fact it was his very own memory quilt that she had made him herself. Fletcher pulled the blanket out and began to look at all the pictures, there were so many that he couldn't help but smile. It was just like Olive's but it had different pictures and it was used in different colors and they were placed in order by the memory. They were all scattered and Fletcher loved everything about it, his own memory quilt and Olive, his best friend, made it for him!

"Thank Olive I love it so much!" Fletcher exclaimed as he moved the box to the side and pulled Olive into a hug.

"Your welcome! I knew you'd love it, besides I really wanted to make something special for you." Olive said with a smile.

"Well this is amazing and really it means a lot!" Fletcher said as they sat there together.

"No problem, so how have you been?" Olive questioned with wonder. "You know since earlier this morning?" Olive added with a laugh.

"Good, I've been good!" Fletcher exclaimed as he looked into Olive's eyes, they were beautiful. "You?" Fletcher asked as Olive face him.

"Same." Olive said as she looked into Fletcher's eyes, she never noticed them before.

They sat there for a little while in awkward silence and Fletcher kept looking at the quilt in his hands. He turned and looked at Olive who was looking at the quilt with him and they both looked up to one another. There faces were inches from one another and Fletcher continued to look into Olive's eyes and smile, they were more beautiful then Kennedy's eyes. Before Fletcher even knew what he was doing he leaned in and moved closer to Olive, their lips touch in seconds. They were kissing and Olive seemed to enjoy it because she was kissing him back. To them everything disappeared.

Both of them were kissing and they loved every minuet of it, but the next thing Fletcher knew Olive pulled away. They stared at one another in silence and Olive was sending looks at Fletcher who was once more completely confused at to what was going on. She kissed back and now she was pulling away and sending him looks. None of this made any sense at all and to be honest he felt a little hurt, he was worried he did something to not please her at all. Before Fletcher saw anything coming Olive turned towards him with mixed emotions and slapped him across the face.

"OW!" Fletcher yelled as he clutched the right side of his face where she slapped him. "What was that for!?" Fletcher questioned with shock.

"For kissing me! You have a girlfriend and I have a boyfriend!" Olive yelled as Fletcher frowned, she was right.

"I'm - I'm s-sorry I thought that was what you wanted!" Fletcher explained with a scared look on his face. "I mean you did kiss me back." Fletcher said.

"Shut up!" Olive said as she turned away and began to walk away. "I need a moment to think about all this!" Olive explained as she disappeared.

"Way to go Quimby you made one of your friends hate you." Fletcher said as he leaned on the railing again, he couldn't help but feel upset...

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter six! A twist you didn't expect Olive to react that way hu!? Anyway thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! Chapter seven will be the next chapter and it will be the last chapter that is separate before Oliver and Fletcher meet! :) - DisneyChannelLover **


End file.
